


How To Do Your YouTuber

by Tears_Of_A_Demon



Series: How To Do Your YouTuber [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Of_A_Demon/pseuds/Tears_Of_A_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. So. Welcome to the dirty stuff I've written for Markiplier. That's really all I have to say. Enjoy you pervs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came from a gifset I saw on Tumblr. And Mark looked like really dominant. Really I worked so long on this one. It took me like two weeks ;3; 
> 
> Also I really hope Mark never finds this. But hey, if he does, maybe he'll find it well done? I don't even know.

* * *

"NO I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT! AGHHHHH!"

A grin crossed my lips as I heard the yelling from Mark's recording room. Sounded like he was failing miserably at what he was playing. It always managed to amuse me, the ability for a grown man to get the absolute shit scared out of him by video games. He was currently working on a complete play-through of 'SPACE', an indie horror game that had just recently surfaced. I hadn't heard much about it, only that Mark was extremely enthusiastic about the whole concept of space and fear mixed into one game; he hadn't shut up about it for two days.

From his constant ranting, I'd gathered you were an astronaut exploring different planets and encountering unsavory characters on your trips. Things would turn violent and you'd have to do your best to get back to your ship before the creatures overtake you. Each level increased in difficulty, and every third level was a newer and harder planet, filled with more difficult creatures.

Despite how much he had talked about it, I couldn't be annoyed with him. He was so adorable when he fanboyed about the universe. How his eyes would light up, and he'd talk with his hands... Mark was just too cute.

And I was helplessly in love with him.

I hadn't expected to fall in love, nor even have the feeling reciprocated. It still amazed me to this day how quickly it all happened. We'd met back at a convention and had hit it off immediately. Exchanged numbers and a few weeks later, we were hanging out almost every day, becoming closer and closer. I enjoyed my relationship with Mark, because not only did I have someone to cuddle and watch a movie with, I had an encouragement.

I had suffered with depression for as long as I could remember. It took a lot out of me, dragging me down throughout high school and into adulthood. There would be days where I didn't feel like crawling out of bed, just pulling up the covers and sleeping for eternity. That was, until I discovered Mark and his channel. A subscriber since a few videos after he started, I had remained with his community for three years, because they were all such amazing and sweet-natured people. He and his 'Heroes' really helped me through some tough times, and for it I was forever grateful.

I jumped as a bunch of cursing and yelling came from Mark's room, something obviously having gone wrong. Giggling to myself, I imagined he had lost the game or had forgotten to do an important part of a level. Whatever it was, it really had him hot.

"Well, that did not go as planned."

I looked up from my computer screen as Mark came out of his recording room, running his hands through his hair and looking mad. A smirk tugged at my lips, and I laughed gently.

"Things not going your way, Markimoo?" I said, poking out my lips and reverting to a child-like pitch in my voice: an attempt to piss him off even more. What could I say, I thought he was adorable when he got irritated. He rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Do not make fun of me at this point," he muttered, popping the tab on his can. "I had the game on the hardest difficulty possible, at the last damn level, and the whole thing crashed."

I snorted, taking a sip from my own glass as I nearly choked with laughter. I swear, he was so CUTE when he got mad! My reaction got him even more worked up, because he growled and stomped over to the couch, arms folded over his chest.

Looking up after a few moments of pretending he wasn't there, my breath caught in my throat at the look he was giving me. While he'd been in Las Vegas, Mark had gotten a new haircut, and with the addition of his lost glasses... He had somehow managed to become even more attractive than he already was.

Shaking myself from the hotness-induced stupor, I smiled sweetly and closed my laptop. "Can I help you with something, sweetie? You seem to be staring."

He rolled his eyes again and growled. "Do you even care that it took me 4 hours to get to that point in the game? Or that my back is killing me from sitting so long?"

My eyes narrowed, offended at his accusation. Not care? Really? "Mark, you've asked me to not interrupt you while you're recording. What was I supposed to do, walk in and give you a massage? You're the one who chose to play the whole thing. And besides, what about the FNAF hardcore play-through? You were in there for 7 hours!"

"The least you could have done was check up on me, I could've cut that out!" He practically yelled, walking into his room and slamming the door.

That asshole! How dare he put the blame on me! I wasn't the one who chose to sit on my ass all the time and play computer games. Throwing off the blanket I had over my lap, I marched over and into his room, not even bothering to knock.

I swung the door shut behind me and before he even had the chance to look up I went off. "First of all, how dare you!" I glared at him, hands falling to my hips. "I do nothing but nice things for you, Mark. How dare you accuse me of not caring! You asked me to not interrupt and that's what I did!" My voice rose and I yelled at him. I could see the veins on his neck begin to pulse as I made him even madder, his hands clenching into fists. Good. If this was getting him worked up, it should.

"How inconsiderate can you be?!" I started again, only to be cut off by Mark jumping off his bed, eyes ablaze as he threw me into the wall. A gasp tore from my lips at the fierceness behind his actions; he'd never hurt me, but the way he held me against the wall made my breath hitch. He glared at me, and I noticed his eyes had grown darker than normal. Wait a minute...

"Do you have any idea... How fucking much it turns me on when you're mad?" Mark growled, catching me completely off guard. I stared at him, his dark eyes boring holes into mine and I shivered. God, this was not his usual behavior.

Honestly, we didn't get into screaming matches. Only when we were both worn out or had just had enough of one another. It only happened on a very rare occasion, and it always ended with us apologizing and trying to make up for it.

So why now, after the couple of times I had yelled at him, was it turning him on? I mean, I wasn't complaining: I had wanted him for a while, but never had the courage to ask, for fear of being turned down.

"Mark..." I tried to speak but my voice cracked, my nerves getting to me. Before I could open my mouth again he pressed his finger to my lips, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Don't speak," he whispered, leaning in and pressing up against me. "You have no clue how hard it's been to hold myself back this whole time. I know it was still a little early in our relationship but I've been wanting you since that first fight we had."

I didn't even struggle to remember which one he was referring to. Oh, yes, the one he caught on camera. He was up late one night recording a horror game and woke me up with all of his yelling. I'd gone into his 'office' mad as hell and fussed him out for being so loud. We ended up screaming at each other for twenty minutes before I realized he was still recording. I had felt terrible for messing up his gameplay, but he hadn't even let me apologize. He just deleted the whole thing and didn't shut up for next hour about how sorry he was.

I squeezed my thighs together, trying to hold back the desire I was feeling for him. "Oh... Yeah, I remember." I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him from under my lashes. "Does that mean you want to-"

My sentence was cut off as his lips collided with mine, and my hands went into his hair, pulling him as close as I could get him to my body.

I'd kissed him dozens of times, but we'd never had a full blown make-out session like this. I didn't feel like I was ready for second base for a long time, and quite frankly was scared of the consequences. An 'accidental' baby wasn't a good idea since I knew Mark had his channel to keep up with and I had my job to focus on.

But the only thing I could focus on right now was him kissing me, plus the fact he was now grinding his hardening length against my core, so I figured I needed to get over my fear and just go for it.

As our kisses got more intense, I felt the burning need for him begin to blossom. I pulled away for much needed air, panting and blushing. Mark took the sudden separation as a perfect opportunity to attack my neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

"Mark, please..." I whined, hands still tangled in his dark locks. His lips worked at my pulse point, and before I knew it my legs gave out. He caught me before I hit the floor, his laugh deep and almost sinister.

"Alright?" He asked, and for a moment I saw concern behind all that lust in his eyes. I swallowed and nodded as I attempted to stand on my own feet again.

"Damn, you're good," I breathed, my hands gripping his forearms to steady myself. I leaned up to his ear as a deliciously dirty image crossed my mind and a smirk touched my lips as I spoke.

"I wonder what else your mouth is good at."

He shuddered, a groan slipping from him as he understood what I implied. Hands flying to my shirt he literally ripped it over my head, revealing my bare breasts. Thank god I'd changed into pajamas.

"I should get you mad more often," I said before pressing my lips to his. As our mouths clashed again I was turned around and guided backwards until I bumped the side of his bed. Mark leaned back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning me back and onto the soft comforter, tugging off my shorts and panties in one swift move before joining me on the bed.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered. I was now completely bared to him, which hardly seemed fair as he was still wearing his clothes. I figured he had to be getting uncomfortable, as denim isn't a very... Spacious material.

Pushing me down onto his bed, Mark pressed himself into me, holding me down with his strong body. He started kissing my neck again, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin as his lips moved to my collarbone. I had a feeling I knew where his mouth would end up, but I couldn't voice my inquiry on the subject because at that moment, he latched on to my breast.

"Oh, god..." My head fell back against the pillows, pleasure coursing through me at his touch. His hand came up to massage my other breast, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I chewed on my lip in an attempt to keep quiet, knowing that only the recording room was completely soundproof. Maybe I should surprise him one of these days-

My train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as Mark let his kisses travel lower, past my rib cage and over the softer skin of my stomach. My breathing became heavier as anticipation flooded me, and I squirmed as he slowly parted my legs.

Lips trailing up my thighs, reality was coming into play as I realized Mark was going through with what I'd silently hoped for. My heart pounded in my chest as his kisses traveled higher and higher, the anticipation driving me wild. His dark eyes met mine, lips curling into a smirk before his mouth went exactly where I needed it.

"Oh, fuck..." I whined, my back arching off the bed as stars flashed before my eyes. One hand clutching the sheets and the other tugging at his hair, I earned a deep groan that vibrated against my sex. My hips bucked as I tried to get more friction, but he growled and held me down with his forearm.

"Keep that up and I'll stop," he threatened, eyes somehow growing darker. So he had a dominant side... Okay then. I pressed my lips together and nodded, confirming I understood. With that he dove back in, the tip of his tongue flicking over my clit at a maddening pace. When the first and then second finger entered my heat, however, I almost lost it right then and there.

"Fuck! O-Oh, shit, Mark... please," I gasped out, already feeling an intense tightening in my groin. Moans poured from my lips as he kept up his work, and I could tell I was getting close. His mouth and tongue felt so good, and the addition of his fingers just added to the already insane pleasure I was feeling. Pumping into me slowly, I knew it wouldn't be long before-

Mark hummed against me, the deep tone and near overwhelming pleasure sending me over the edge with a loud moan. My hands balled into fists, grasping the sheets as I rode out the wave. My chest rose and fell with my rapid breaths, heart pounding as I came down from the high.

I watched dazedly as Mark sat up, licking his fingers of my juices. I don't know why, but it just managed to turn me on even more, seeing him do that. He made a pleased noise, smiling down at me.

"You taste so sweet, baby," he whispered, finally pulling off his own clothing. For the first time all night, as he came to his boxers, I felt nervous. I had a feeling his size was one of note, and the reality of it was I had never done this before. I contemplated letting him know, but decided to wait and let him find out for himself.

My mouth fell open as I caught sight of him. Holy shit.

He was _huge_. At least an 8.

Apparently he caught me staring because a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Impressed?" Mark asked, scooting over to kneel between my legs. I shivered, just wanting him already.

"Just take me, you dork." I giggled, pulling him down and pressing our lips together as he guided himself slowly inside me.

I winced as he pushed further and further, knowing he would break through any second. Our lips separated as I felt it, pain shooting through me. Mark pulled back to look at me, worry all over his face.

"Fuck, babe, this is your first time?"

I nodded, biting my lip at the pain I felt.

"Do you want me to st-"

"No," I shook my head quickly, pushing my hips up into his and making him groan. "No, I want it to be you. Please... K-keep going."

He nodded slowly, and a shudder ran through him as he thrust all the way in. My mouth fell open and a moan escaped me. Mark put his lips on my neck, letting me adjust to his size before beginning to roll his hips into mine.

The pain began to fade into nothing but pleasure, and pretty soon the only noises anyone could hear were our heavy breaths and moans. By God, he felt _so good_. He took it slow, not wanting to hurt me, but after a minute I needed more.

"Faster, Mark. Oh my god, please..."

His teeth clamped down on my shoulder as he complied, and my hands tugged at his hair, making him groan. I felt a burst of pleasure shoot through my body as he hit a sweet spot, and I gasped.

"FUCK. Mark! Right there!" I felt a tightening in my groin, and I knew I was getting close.

"Oh my god, baby. You're so tight... You feel so fucking good..."

I moaned his name, the intense pleasure sapping all of my energy. I was getting closer to my second climax, and by the noises he was making and how his thrusts grew erratic I knew he would reach his own soon. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, his hot breath in my ear as he said what would stay in my mind for years to come.

"Let go for me... Oh, fuck... Come for me, baby."

With those words, I shattered, screaming his name as I climaxed. My back arched off the bed as he kept slamming into me, wanting, needing to reach his own release. His name poured from my lips over and over, my body trembling as he sought out his end.

"Ohhhh, shit! Oh, fuck... Yes!"

Warmth spread through me as Mark hit his climax, his breaths hot and heavy against my skin. Shaking, he slowed his pace, kissing my neck gently as he came down from the high. Rolling off of me, he collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

We both lay there, worn out yet thoroughly pleased as we tried to slow our heartbeats. I turned my head to look at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. I moved closer and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"This is how I deal with anger from now on, baby," he whispered, running a hand through my hair. I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Consider me your anger management counselor, then." With that we both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gave me chills while writing it. If you want you can listen to 'Ride' by SoMo as I got the inspiration from that song. Super fluffy and adorable smut. ENJOY BECAUSE IT'S OVER 4K WORDS!!!!

* * *

"He's home."

A familiar smiling face appeared at the door, his deep voice conveying the words that I'd been waiting so long to hear. _Finally_ , I thought to myself. Sighing in relief, I rose from my seat on the couch and stretched, setting aside the book I had been using as a distraction from my troubled mind. It didn't do me well to worry, knowing the subject of my concern was doing just fine, but still my mind betrayed me and gave me many unwanted thoughts and scenarios. Hearing the sound of a car door shut, my heart fluttered. It was strange how a sound so simple could be so exhilarating to me. My hands trembled as I prepared to greet the face I'd missed for these past three days, looking forward to welcoming him back into my arms.

My thoughts drifted back to when it all went down. We were back in Cincinnati visiting Mark's family. The day had started out normal enough, Mark and I hanging out in his recording room and working on a few videos. He complained about a discomfort in his stomach, but we put it aside and focused on having fun. Oh, if only I had known everything would fall apart as soon as we finished.

A sudden string of curses and pained groans sent my heart nearly beating out of my chest, watching almost in slow motion as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. I'd screamed for his mom to call an ambulance, knowing that something was terribly wrong. Until the paramedics arrived, I stayed right by him, trying to comfort him in whatever way I could. Usually, he put pain to the side, claiming he was 'too pro' for it to bring him down. But seeing him like this, in tears from the pain and barely able to talk... it tore me apart.

Ms. Fischbach went with him to the hospital, as my nerves were too shattered to handle anything. Tom offered to stay with me, but I told him to go, knowing their mom might need some support. Everyone out of the house also gave me the freedom to cry as much as I needed without worrying about being seen. I stayed up all night waiting for a call, sitting nervously with my phone in my hand as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Finally, around four in the morning Tom texted me and said Mark was going into surgery. Nothing major was wrong, as he explained, just an intestinal blockage. I breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing those words, knowing that he'd be alright.

I checked YouTube when I woke up later that morning, seeing Mark had posted a video of him in the hospital room. His voice sounded really raspy and he looked beat, but simply seeing him there, alive and otherwise okay, it made me so happy. He already had over a million views, and seeing the comments and how much his fans cared about him made me realize how important he really was. Not only to me but to the millions of others his videos had touched through the past couple of years.

And now he was returning home to me. I couldn't wait to see him, to be able to hold him again. To take in his scent that I'd come to know so well, feel his arms around me... god, I loved him so much. The past year with him had been amazing. I remembered the very moment I fell in love with him. Being new to YouTube and looking for a way to really get myself out there, I reached out to the more popular gamers in hopes of maybe getting some help in making my channel better. Unfortunately, not many had the time to help, even though they really wanted to.

Mark however, had enthusiastically emailed me back, saying he'd love to help me out and that he enjoyed watching my gameplays. He said he would be more than happy to come over to my apartment to record some things, which worked out extremely well since we just so happened to be in the same apartment complex. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but when I opened that door and saw Mark's smiling face standing there, I knew I'd fallen for him.

The few videos he starred in over the next few weeks made my channel skyrocket into popularity. My subscriber count spiked, and within a month I had triple the amount that I'd racked up over a year. The demand became higher for Mark and I to guest star on each other's channels, the fans claiming the chemistry between us was really strong. If only I'd known how Mark felt for me, I wouldn't have pushed aside my hopes of being with him one day. How wrong I had been on his feelings toward me.

I could still remember in sparkling detail the night I knew he cared for me just as much as I did him. The first touch of his lips on mine, the gentle caress of his hands on my body, how he whispered so softly that he loved me... I wished the moment had lasted forever. I didn't have to worry though. We officially became 'a thing' after Comic Con 2014, and every moment since had been the best of my life.

"You alright?" Tom's voice brought me from my reflection as I joined him in the foyer. I didn't want to admit how much I'd stressed over his brother, because I knew he too had been worried, but I could barely hold back the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just glad he's back," I said, taking a deep breath. I opened the front door, only to be slightly pushed out of the way as a stampede of happy puppies flooded outside. I smiled and headed after them, anxious to see my lover. The door closed behind me as Tom exited the house, and we headed down the front path towards the driveway. My heart pounded in my chest, my nerves going ballistic at the anticipation of seeing my lover.

Rounding the corner, a smile tugged at my lips as I caught sight of Kim, laughing and doing her best to keep the dogs away from the figure on the other side of the car. Barely able to contain myself I hurried towards them, Tom whistling for Lucy and Buddy to come to him. I giggled, watching as they struggled with listening to him. I knew how they felt. Someone they had grown to love had been gone for a long time, and they were excited to see him again.

Upon reaching the car I failed to hold back my emotions, and the tears fell as I came to a stop in front of Mark. His hair was messy, just the way I liked it. The scruff on his face rasped against my hand as I touched his cheek, chills breaking out across my arms. No matter how many times I made physical contact with him, it never failed to give me a thrill. The two of us just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes before I couldn't handle it. Being careful of his bandages I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder as he rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"Oh, my god, I missed you so much," I whispered, my voice muffled against his jacket. I felt ashamed of my behavior, knowing it wasn't fair to be so emotional when he'd already had a rough time. He shouldn't have to come home and worry about me. When his lips met my forehead and I felt them curve into a gentle smile, warmth spread through my entire body.

"I missed you too, baby," he said, pulling away only to press his mouth to mine. The overwhelming sense of love that presented itself in this moment floored me. I was so happy to have Mark as mine. I knew that thousands upon thousands of girls would kill to even be close to him, so the fact that I could stand here and just relax while wrapped in his embrace made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

I started shivering in the cold Ohio air, which Mark noticed. Wincing, he attempted to pull off his jacket in order to keep me warm. I grabbed his wrist to stop him, shaking my head. He never failed to amaze me in how much he cared for me, even when he wasn't feeling good or was in a bad mood.

"Let's just go in," I decided, taking his hand in mine. Walking back up to the house with the rest of the family, the warmth welcomed us inside with open arms. Tom and their mom headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner while I led Mark into his bedroom. I wasn't about to let him start hurting himself, knowing he would try to help out in whatever way he could. He should've known he was in no condition to do anything, but his inner rebel was so adorable.

Gently pushing him down to sit on his bed, I helped him take his jacket off and kissed him again. As our lips danced in perfect sync I realized that not only had I just missed his presence, it was his touch that I was deprived of. We hadn't had the chance to be intimate since we had arrived at his mom's house, so the desire I normally felt for him had increased by a lot. He felt it too: I noticed by the way his hands trailed up my hips to my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Not now, Mark..." I breathed, pulling away before things got too heated. I had a feeling he shouldn't do anything 'strenuous' due to his stitches, but knowing him he was going to try everything to get the intimacy we both longed for. I giggled as he poked out his bottom lip, giving me the famous puppy dog eyes that normally got him what he wanted.

"No, you little shit!" I couldn't help but laugh at his childishness. It's what made me love him so much. Running a hand through his crazy hair, I gave him a smile before going to help with dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All throughout our meal the focus was on Mark. We all made sure he was comfortable, doing what we could to make his recovery a quick and simple one. Even though he was in no shape to do much, he still did what he could to help with clean-up. Kim fussed at him, jokingly stating she would send him to his room if he dared lay a finger on anything. We all got a laugh out of it, and I felt it was a mutual relief that we could all be together again. I knew we were all worn out from the past few days, so having a light situation where we felt like a family was comforting.

As soon as the kitchen was clean, Ms. Fischbach retired to her respectable place in the living room as the rest of us dispersed to our own rooms. Tom claimed he had some things to work on for TwoKinds, the amazing web comic he'd had for years. It was really well done and I did my best to keep up with it, wanting to support him as much as I could. The fact that I could be a help to this entire family was such a fantastic feeling. Kim got the daughter she'd always wanted, Tom gained a friend and sister and Mark... From the past relationships he had, in his own words I was a light in his world that filled the void the other girls had left.

Once back in our shared room, I changed into one of Mark's shirts and then helped him to get out of his clothes. Always sleeping in his boxers, it made it that much easier for me as his 'caretaker' so that I didn't have to help him dress. But hell, if I wouldn't move a mountain for him if it made his recovery go faster. I knew the fans were waiting for him, so I wanted to help him get back to what he loved doing.

Pulling my hair up in a high ponytail, I slipped under the silky sheets and pulled out my phone. Mark laid beside me, leaning against my shoulder as I snapped a picture of us. Instagram perfect, I thought as I reviewed the picture. Despite the disapproval of the few fans who hated me, I posted pictures of us all the time. I didn't care what people thought of us together, as I knew neither did Mark. We were grown adults and to allow others to tell us who we could and couldn't love... I managed to push aside what little negativity came from his community, focusing more on the love and support that came from it. The Heroes truly were great, I myself gaining a few things from them in the time I'd spent with Mark.

"Hmph..." I smirked as I tried to figure out a proper title for the picture. " **'This doof is back home and on his way through a swift recovery. Now if he'll just go to sleep... ;)'**. What do you think of that, babe?"

His deep voice let out a gentle laugh next to my ear and I shivered as Mark's breath drifted over the skin of my neck. "I honestly don't care what you say, as long as it'll get you off that thing and on me..."

"Mark, you know we can't. You could pull something." I turned my head to meet his gaze, those chocolate eyes having grown dark with lust. Oh, god I loved it when he looked at me like that. My stomach flipped as he buried his face in my neck, the scruff on his face scratching against the sensitive skin.

"Oh, I'm fully intent on pulling every single goddamn muscle in my body if it means I get inside you..." He nibbled lightly on my ear, fire lighting up my entire being. I shivered at his words, rushing to finish the post as heat pooled in my stomach. As soon as the picture popped up on my page, I locked my phone and tossed it onto the nightstand.

"I'm not about to let you hurt yourself just for sex, Mark," I protested as I sat up and faced him. Although I knew it wasn't a good idea, I wanted him extremely bad. I could tell he felt the same by the way he trailed his hand ever so slightly along my thigh, which sent shivers up my spine.

"Baby, I honestly don't give a fuck," he growled, pulling me as best he could onto his lap. I could already feel his erection through the sheets, and I gasped as heat flooded through my veins.

"Then this is pointless," I said with a smirk, grinding my core against him. What would have been a laugh from Mark turned into a groan as he leaned back further into the white pillow beneath his head. How I loved when he made those sounds. They were just for me and the fact that I could bring him to sound like that filled me with such confidence in myself. The one short relationship I'd been in before I met Mark had never made me feel like I was good enough when it came to sex.

So when it was me that brought him to his climax the first time Mark and I were 'together', it blew me away. Whenever we got intimate it always managed to feel like the first time, just by the way he was so passionate and caring. To the day it still amazed me how absolutely and incredibly wonderful he was.

I bit my lip as I moved my hips a little faster against his length, doing my best to keep down my own pleasured sounds. Despite Kim and Tom knowing we were together it was a little awkward doing this in their house.

"Honey, you keep that up, I'm not gonna make it..." Mark's voice was deeper than usual, and hearing it made my skin crawl. How many times he'd brought me to my climax with just his voice I will never know, only that it was always fantastic. With a giggle I scooted down the bed a bit to tug the sheets off of his waist, revealing the sight I had been stressing over. One long bandage covering half his stomach, which made me sick to think about the fact the doctors had cut him open. I couldn't imagine what kind of pain he might be in for the next few days if we weren't careful.

Mark started to get impatient because he grasped my hand, tugging me back up the bed towards him. On my hands and knees now I leaned down and sealed my mouth over his, the kiss slow and passionate. His tongue pressed against my lips, begging to explore as he knew how much I loved it. I allowed him entrance and moaned softly at each gentle caress of his tongue on mine. Moments like this were what I lived for.

I jumped a little as his hands began to wander up my shirt, the chill of his fingers startling against my heated flesh. I felt Mark's lips curve slightly at my reaction, knowing all the right places to touch and things to do to make me putty in his hands.

His fingers lightly tickled my ribcage as he continued to tug up my shirt, and I broke our kiss for him to pull the thing over my head. I let down my hair so that it fell to cover my bare breasts, still a bit self-conscious even after all this time. A blush formed on my cheeks as Mark stared at me hungrily, licking his lips as if I was his prey and he the predator.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, hands falling to my hips. I shuddered as he rubbed the pads of his thumbs in small circles along my hip bones. The way he was looking at me, eyes so full of lust and love... I couldn't take it anymore.

Rolling off him for a moment I slipped off my panties and then went for his boxers. He arched his back as I attempted to pull them off, wincing a little as he did so. Breathing out heavily he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Damn, that hurt." I looked at him in concern, questioning whether or not we should keep going. I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I contemplated my decision, but was pulled from my thoughts as Mark wrapped his hand around mine again.

"I know what you're thinking," he said quietly. "If you just ride me slow, I don't think we'll do much damage."

"You're sure?" I frowned. "We don't have to-" I was cut off as he jerked me forward so our lips crashed together.

"I can't take it, baby. Please, just... just fuck me." The begging note in his voice, the way his eyes silently pleaded with me to take him was maddening. With a nod I gave in, straddling his lap as I guided him to my entrance.

My breath hitched as I slowly sank down on his length, Mark clenching his teeth and letting out a hiss. My hands fell to his chest in an attempt to steady myself as pleasure rolled through my body. I could feel every single detail of his cock as I slid further down until he was fully sheathed inside me. Taking a moment to adjust to his size I leaned down to kiss him again, moaning against his lips as I started to move.

"Oh, God, you feel so good, Mark..." The words came in a half-whisper, half-gasp, my hands balling into fists at the intense pleasure coursing through my veins. Mark's hands drifted to my waist, helping to guide me with each agonizingly slow movement of my hips.

"You don't have to be afraid of hurting me, baby," he said, pushing me down a little harder along his length. He read my mind. I was concerned to go too fast, but hearing him actually not care about me hurting him did something to me that I couldn't explain. I let out a moan as Mark lifted his hips to meet mine, which drove him deeper so that he hit that one sweet spot that made me weak.

"Oh, yes, Mark..." I moaned, my head falling forward to rest against his. I moved my hands from his chest to either side of his head, that way I had better access to his mouth. I kissed him harder than last time, biting his lip and earning a deep groan which reverberated though my entire being.

How I lived for these moments. How we became so lost in each other, how nothing mattered except the ecstasy we experienced. I never would be able to have this with anyone else, that was for sure.

As his movements became a little harder I grew worried, but he had no signs that he was in pain, or at least wasn't letting on if he was. The familiar tightening in my core began to present itself as he kept hitting my sweet spot, our thrusts becoming faster.

"Oh, yeah baby. Just like that..." He whispered, his grip on my waist becoming tighter. My breaths grew quicker as my heart pounded in my chest, not just from the pleasure but from _just being with him._

"Mmm... Mark, I'm so close..." I whined, panting as I went as fast as I dared to go, moans growing louder. Oh, how I wished this didn't have to end soon. I could stay like this for hours, just the feeling of our bodies so deeply intertwined. But I was so incredibly close I knew it wouldn't take much to-

"D-don't stop, baby!" Mark ground out, eyes screwing shut. "Ah... Oh fuck, you feel so goddamn good..."

Those words, the tone in his voice and the look on his face was enough to finally send me over.

"Oh, shit... Oh, my god, _yes_!" I saw stars as my climax came crashing down on me, my walls tightening deliciously around Mark. Our moans became one as he sought his own release, his thrusts growing erratic as he neared his end.

"Ohhhh, god, I'm gonna come, baby..." The words were strained as Mark gave one final thrust, and warmth spread through my core as he released. Our lips met again, drowning out our moans as we came down from the clouds.

Falling over onto my back beside him we both lay there panting, doing our best to slow our heart rates. Lacing our fingers together he brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing the soft skin as he calmed down. I ran a hand through my damp hair, pushing a few loose strands off my forehead.

After a little while of silence, our breathing having returned to normal, I rested my head on his shoulder, running my index finger over his collar bone. Mark's chest rose and fell with quiet laughter, and our eyes met as I questioned his sudden amusement.

"I told you I'm too pro for pain," he said with a smirk. I laughed and kissed him slowly, just enjoying his company. We fell asleep not long after that, wrapped safely in each other's arms.


End file.
